


You Still Ticklish?

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Series: Marvel Stuffz [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, M/M Tickling, dad tony stark, giggles, ticklish!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: just so this is clear:Peter is the son of Tony in this, not like the kink. Not that I’m kink shaming, just saying!





	You Still Ticklish?

**Author's Note:**

> just so this is clear: 
> 
> Peter is the son of Tony in this, not like the kink. Not that I’m kink shaming, just saying!

Peter entered the house and slammed the door. He had had a rough day at school, the bullies being 10 times worst today and forgetting to bring in his homework as he left it next to his cereal bowl on the table this morning.

”Hay Peter! I was wondering what you wanted for-“ 

Peter ignored his Dads friendly greeting and Peter stormed up to his bedroom, dropping his bag onto the floor and shooting a web at the door and the door frame so it closed. He fell back onto his king sized bed, staring at the ceiling in thought. A single tear running down his cheek and onto the bedcovers, in anger and annoyance. 

* 

“Hay Peter! I was wondering what you wanted for-“

Peter just ignored Tony and went up to his room. Little shit. 

“Dinner” he finishes his sentence, even though there wasn’t any point now as Peter was upstairs, being the teenage boy that he was. 

Tony knew about the Bullies, he found out when he found a scrunched up note of paper in the boys backpack saying some things his age shouldn’t know the meaning of yet. 

But he never thought his boy would break and not even bother to say hello back to his father. 

At moments like this, Tony sometimes thought it was his fault. Not having his own fartherly figure when he was around the same age as Peter, really didn’t help when he became a father himself. But then he remembered hormones and all that crap and how it can affect a boy. 

Tony decided on going to talk to his boy about it. He knew Peter would probably act as if he didn’t want help if he asked him straight away, so came up with a plan. 

A plan he knew Peter would love but hate at the same time. 

* 

Tony knocked on Peters door softly, waiting for his son to open it as not to be seen as rude. 

Tony heard a little sniffle which made his heart stop for a moment, before the door flung open by Peters web. The kid was getting good now, with controlling his powers and whatnot. 

“What do you want, Dad?” He said, coldly. And it hurt Tont deep inside to think that was his little baby boy. Tony sat next to Peter on the bed, wresting his hand on Peters tummy, which made the boy gasp slightly. Phase 1, completed. 

Phase 2 now in action!

”You okay buddy? You haven’t been your normal happy self this week, something bothering you?” He said in very soft but teasing voice, which made the hand on Peters tummy worse but make him happier in a way he couldn’t describe. 

“Y-Yeah I’m fi-Fine!” He got out eventually, waiting for the digits of the hand start to move, which they didn’t do yet. Peter kept his eyes focused on the hand, waiting and dying for it to move the tiniest inch. 

“Really? Because you stormed in the house and ignored me. Which really was very rude” he said, seeing the panic and something else in Peters eyes.. want? 

“I.. um, I’m fine” he said, his lips curling into a smile now. 

“Hay Peter? You still ticklish? I remember you being dangerously tickling when you were a baby” Then Tony finally moved his fingers slightly, making the younger boy gasp and giggle slightly. 

Peter didn’t respond to him, knowing either way that he was screwed. 

“I will take that as a yes” Toby grinned and quickly moved his hand and onto the boys sides, squeezing him there, which made Peter giggle and snort, which Tony found quite cute. 

“Tohohohny!!” Peter shouted at his father, already unable to take the tickling anymore. 

“Yes, Pete?” Tony grinned at the younger, giggling boy. Tony’s hands slighthered up to Peters ribs, drilling and tickling him there, which made the boy go ballistic. 

“Dahahahahahad!” Peter shouted, his arms tried to block out Tony’s devil hands from going any higher. 

“Hay! Stop blocking me from tickling you!” He teased, smiling as he lifted his sons shirt up to his his belly properly. 

Peter had a little pouch of stomach fat, which Tony found quite adorable as Peter always was a bit of a chubby toddler. Tony put his lips to the boys belly and blew a long, hard raspberry. Peter was screaming and laughing now. His face going red and tears started to fall from his eyes and onto the bedcovers. 

After about 4 more raspberries, Tony lifted his head and looked at his son, he was still grinning as Tony’s hands were still on his ribs, lightly tapping them. 

“You okay, kid?” He said, knowing that he was really not fine. 

“Don’t go... any further” The boy said as he caught his breath from the tickling. 

“Why? Does someone have a tickle spot?” Tony grinned, his tapping fingers going higher and higher. 

“Noho” Peter said, his hips bucking as Tony got to his underarms, and giggled. 

“Really? So this doesn’t tickle?” Tony tickled the insides of the boys hollows, getting a squeal and laughter from him. 

“Okahahahay! Okahahay! It doahahahahs ticklhahaha!” The boy finally broke when Tony went faster. He was definitely still ticklish in his underarms the most. 

“Knew it.” Tony kept tickling the boy, until he shouted: 

“Dahahahaha!! Caahahahahant Brehehehahahath!! Stohohohp!!” 

Which Tony did as he didn’t want to kill the poor boy. “Feeling any better?” He grinned at the younger boy. 

“Yeah, thanks Dad” Peter got up and put his shirt down, but just after Tony poked him on his belly, which made Peter giggle and slap him on the arm. 

* 

from that day, whenever Peter and Tony were alone, Tony would tickle the snot out of his boy. Because he could and he wanted to. 

 

 

 


End file.
